Now I see you again
by FairyFee
Summary: The first encounter of Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro wasn t very pleasant. Or was it really their first? - "Rukia..? I missed you...Maybe onesided IchiRuki/HitsuRuki/major OOCness/School AU
1. First Encounter,or?

Hello my Sweeties  
This is my very first fanfic so please go easy one me *puppy eyes*.  
English isn´t my mother language, but I´ll try my best.

FaiiryFee-Fighting!

Proud member of the HitsuRuki Army.

Summary : The first encounter of Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro wasn´t very  
pleasant. Or was it really their first? - "Rukia..? I missed you."  
/HitsuRuki/major OOCness/AU

Disclaimer : Sadly Bleach isn´t mine..if it were only mine *dreaming*

_´thinking´_

"Speaking"

Please enjoy my Sweeties

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The First Encounter, or?

"Aaah, I´m late and that on my first day, because of this stupid dream again,"  
screams a running Rukia on her way to college.  
Just as the entrance got in sight she bumps into someone and falls flat on her butt.  
"Hey!Watch where you going!" complains a boy. "Oow, that hurt, you know!" she replies while rubbing her rear.  
"How annoying," he says uninterested and holds his hand out to her. "Here take it and get up!"

Rukia angrily lifts her head and glares at the ridiculous good-looking guy with white hair and turquoise eyes.

Rukia POV.

_´Who does he think he is?Arrogant prick!´._

_Normal POV._

She was so distracted with being angry that she doesn´t see the slight widening of his eyes.  
"Pff, no thank you. I can get up by myself!"

Rukia gets up and dusts her skirt off. Suddenly she remembered why she was running.  
"Oh no!I´m late," and starts running once again without a second look at the handsome but rude stranger.

In the meantime the boy looks with a longing gaze after the girl.

"Rukia..? I missed you."

* * *

What do you guys think?  
Should I go on, or should I stop..?

Please review  
Constructive criticism is welcome. :)

Thank you all,  
FaiiryFee


	2. New School,New FriendsNew Life?

Hey Sweeties, it´s me again  
This time with Chapter 2 *yeeah*

Song I heard : ZE:A – Hot Stuff + 100% – U Beauty + Block B – HER *-*

Disclaimer : Bleach isn´t mine :O If it would = HitsuRuki is the truth XD

Proud member of the HitsuRuki-Army

_´thinking´´_

"speaking"

Please enjoy my Sweeties

* * *

**_"Rukia..? I missed you."_**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – New School,New Friends..New Life?

Rukia runs to her first class the day and prays that she isn´t too late.  
She takes a deep breathe to steady her nerves and knocks on her classroom door.  
"Enter," says a manly voice.  
She opens the door and before she can say sorry for her lateness a fan flies against her forehead.

Rukia POV.

_´What the...!What´s going on?´ _While I touch my injured forehead a voice speaks up,

"Miss Kuchiki you´re the perfect example for what happens when someone is late. That goes for everyone in this class. I don´t tolerate delays. This time I let it slip, but the next time you can ´chill´ outside!"

_´This is all handsome Idiot´s fault!´_

"Thank you Sensei. It will never happen again. I´m sorry."  
He looks at me from under his green-white stripped hat and answers, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go on your seat."  
When I look up I see Ichigo waving at me and pointing to an empty seat next to his.

_´Well at least I´m not alone with this crazy man of a teacher.´_

I sit down and Ichigo looks at me.  
"Why are you staring at me Idiot?!"  
"I´m not staring at a midget like you!," he responds annoyed, but goes on with a softer voice, "Just wondering. You never were late in High School, did something happen?  
"No, I just overslept and the bumped into an Idiot, who wasn´t you.," I say laughing and start thinking about the reason why I overslept.  
"Haha, you´re funny midget.," he mumbles.  
Suddenly something flies past our heads. "Miss Kuchiki and Mister Kurosaki, speaking during class is forbidden too. Just for your knowledge!""Sorry," we both answer in unison.

"This day isn´t my day," I sigh and start to listen what Urahara-Sensei has to say.

Meanwhile, in another classroom sits a boy with a dreaming look on his face.

Hitsugaya POV.

_´Rukia Kuchiki. I knew that one day I would see you again. And now it seems like destiny brought us together again.´_

Suddenly his gaze changes to one of sadness.

_´She doesn´t looked like she recognized me. Well then I have to make her remember.´_

Normal POV.

Without Toshiro´s notice the bell rings and notifies everyone about the start of the break.  
A girl with brown eyes and hair which is tucked into a bun looks nervous to her new-made friends and then to the mysterious white-haired boy. A friend pushes her in his direction.

Hitsugaya POV.

"Uuhm, hi you look alone so I thought I say hello. By the way I´m Momo Hinamori and you are?" she asks while smiling.

"Not interested. Bye.," I answer bored and walk away.  
"What?," she screams after me. I let out a little laugh and start searching for a certain girl.

Normal POV.

"Rukia! Wait for me!," shouts a breathless Ichigo."Let´s chill outside."  
On their way out someone steps in their way. Rukia looks up and sees the handsome Idiot.  
"YOU!," she screams loudly and points her finger at him.  
"Yeah, me. Didn´t your brother teach you that´s really rude to point with a finger at others?," he says while caching her finger.  
"Let go!What do you want from me?," Rukia asks annoyed.  
"Mhmm, let´s see. YOU bumped against me, but YOU didn´t say sorry. I want an apology.,"  
"Oh, you´re the poor boy who had to meet Rukia at morning. She is very stubborn so you can wait like forever for an apology.," Ichigo interjects. "We were on our way outside, you can come with us if you like.," Toshiro looks at a Rukia who is ready to murder and smirks while shaking his head to indicate a yes.  
Nobody says something until Toshiro breaks the silence.  
"I´m Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too. I´m Kurosaki Ichigo and that sulking girl over there is Kuchiki Rukia, a dangerous and violent midget."  
Suddenly Ichigo gets a flying shoe against his head.  
"So you´re both are an item?"  
As soon as the question is asked Rukia laughs out loud, "We? An item? Haha no, never!,"

Toshiro looks at Ichigo who seems a little taken aback and sad by Rukia´s outburst.  
The bell rings again and all students gather their things together and head to their classrooms. In the hallway Toshiro bids goodbye to Rukia and Ichigo and goes to his classroom.

Toshiro POV.

_´Rukia you haven´t changed at same girl as eleven years ago._  
_The same girl I have fallen in love with, but this time I won´t make the same mistake again. I won´t let you go._

* * *

What do my Sweeties think about this chapter?

Please review  
Constructive criticism is welcome. :)

Thank you all,  
FaiiryFee


End file.
